Lost
by Page Library Page
Summary: Akito is lost.


**Title: **Lost.  
**Pairing: **General fiction; there may be future pairings, if I revise this story.  
**Blanket Disclaimer: **I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!!  
**Author's note: **It's been absolutely forever since I read or watched Fruits Basket, so if I've made the characters a little OOC, sorry. I may revise this story in the future but right now, I'm liaving it as is.  
**Warning: **Un-Betaed

* * *

"Ah, hello, Hari!" Shigure said, over the phone. "Uh, we're on our way over now, if that's ok." he paused, "Oh no, it's not so much for me as uh, as for Tohru."

Hatori sat motionless behind his cousins and Tohru, silently lending them what little strength he could. He knew what Akito had done to Yuki and could only hope the young boy could heal from the wounds inflicted upon him.

Yuki sat as far away from Akito as he could, using his older cousin's body to shield him from the other boy.

Of the three Sohma cousins in the room supporting Tohru, Shigure was, by far, the calmest of them. He was the closest thing Akito had to a friend and the young boy had always looked up to him, to a certain degree.

The silence in the room was almost more than Tohru could stand. Right before she lost her nerve and left, Akito spoke.

"I admire your guts." he said, facing outward, into the courtyard. "What have you come here for?" Akito asked, scraping his fingernail against the floor.

"Go on, tell me, I won't be angry. What have you come here for?" His voice was steely.

All was silent once more, as Tohru tried to answer but found her voice to be useless.

"I don't know." she finally managed to choke out.

'What does she mean?' Akito was surprised. 'She doesn't know?'

The head of the Sohma family stood sharply and as he did, Shigure shot Hatori a look, telling him not to help Akito as he swayed dangerously.

Akito slowly walked into the room, stopping in front of Tohru. He pulled his kimono back up onto his shoulder as Yuki and Shigure tensed.

Suddenly, Akito's hand shot out, grasping Tohru's hair and pulling her to her hands and knees before him.

Shigure and Yuki both leapt forward and Shigure's hand took hold of Akito's wrist tightly as Yuki held the younger Sohma's body against his own, restricting movement.

Akito was terrified. Why were Shigure and Yuki doing this to him, he just wanted the girl to answer him. He just wanted them to know the truth about her; that she was an angel sent to condemn the cursed Sohma's.

The Head of Sohma house reached out with his mind, trying to understand what was driving his cousins' and let out a pained gasp as his mind touched Yuki's.

'I have never locked you in that room!!' He thought frantically, even as his silver-haired cousin's emotions were driving painfully into his mind. 'I would never hurt you, Yuki.'

Akito's mind was in turmoil, why would Yuki have a memory of something that had never happened?

_I planted the memory, of course._ A sarcastic voice said, piercing his thoughts. It was Tohru. _You didn't really think we'd let you continue to masquerade as a god, did you?_

**You cannot do this!** Akito shot back in horror. **The Zodiac will die, we will be erased from existence.**

_We can do as we please, fool!_

Akito felt the angel take control of his body again and cringed away, into his mind, as he heard the words coming from his lips, incriminating himself.

"It's not that you don't know is it?" He spat. "You just can't say it, can you? Well, let me say it for you, you're going to tell me that you want to go on living with everyone in that house. But, I won't allow it. I will make you regret you ever had anything to do with the Sohmas.

"You will suffer! You will suffer as we suffer. Did you think by coming here and kneeling before me you could change anything. Well, let me tell you, you can't! None of you can, you can never leave the Sohmas. Just like you can never go against me."

He pushed her head to the ground, straining against Shigure and Yuki's grip. He paused, glaring down at her.

"Now, I want to hear you beg me for forgiveness. Say you'll never interfere with the Sohmas again."

"It must have been very painful, Akito. Being told the day you were born, that you were going to die." Tohru's voice was quiet. "It must have been so painful."

"What was?! What do you know about it?" Akito said.

"You're right. I can't even imagine… how awful it would be to know something like that or how terrifying. Shigure and Yuki and Kyo, I'm sure they feel the same way, and Hatori too." she continued as if she hadn't heard his outburst.

"And when you pass away, we'll be sad. We'll be very sad to lose you. And so…"

"Hnn, who's going to be sad?" Akito was beginning to realize what she was doing.

**Let me out!! Please, don't do this to me!!**

"Everyone is able to live thanks to me; they all hope I will be gone quickly." he said. "I was born in order to die. That's what was decided."

"But why, who decided it had to be like that? Akito, right now you're alive aren't you?"

"Alive!! You call this being alive, do you?" Akito asked. "It's been decided. It's been decided! And they never even ask me!"

Shigure and Yuki paused, both of them looking up to see Akito's tear-streaked face.

"I didn't know my mom was going to die…"

"Silence!! Stop talking!! Hatori, I want you to erase this girl's memory. Do it, now. Hatori!" Akito cried out, momentarily gaining ground against the angel's control of his mind.

"I wanted her to live a long time. I wanted her to be here to watch me…"

"Stop crying! Stop it! Stop crying!" He had to stop her tears, they would only work against him.

"I don't know what your family's curse is, but I'm happy… I'm happy that I know you, Akito

"And I don't regret meeting you or anyone, not at all. I want to know you. Please tell me how you feel; even if you're angry or bitter or frustrated. That's ok, because the important thing is, right now Akito…

"You're alive." she finished.

Hatori, Shigure, and Yuki watched Tohru, entranced by her words. It was at that moment that Akito realized she had won. His family was no longer his… he had been thrown away.

Tohru lifted her head as Akito's hand relaxed, releasing her hair, and Shigure and Yuki loosened their grips on him.

**No, don't! Don't let me go!!**

Akito violently shoved his cousins to the floor, backing away as far as he could. He could feel their eyes on him.

"I don't know," he said aloud, 'what to do.'


End file.
